


Approach with Intent

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [546]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/08/21: “minor, super, confident”There's the potential to continue this, when/if suitable challenge words appear.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [546]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Approach with Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/08/21: “minor, super, confident”
> 
> There's the potential to continue this, when/if suitable challenge words appear.

“He’s no more confident than you are,” Erica declares. “He’s just better at faking it. Now, go talk to him!”

Derek’s best friend isn’t afraid to cause minor disturbances in public and for that reason he’s about to do what she says and approach his crush, the awesome and amazing Stiles Stilinski.

It feels super weird, just walking up to Stiles where he stands by his Jeep with Scott McCall, especially when they both simultaneously look right at Derek as he nears.

“Just be casual,” he thinks to himself. But there’s absolutely nothing casual about Derek’s feelings for Stiles Stilinski.


End file.
